Snowmobile trunk bags are relatively large bags which may be releasably secured to a rearward portion of a snowmobile to provide a large storage volume for carrying items which may be needed during a snowmobile trip, such as clothing, cameras, food, beverages, sporting equipment, etc. Such bags have been very popular for many years.
Although beverages may be stored in a conventional trunk bag along with various other items, many snowmobile enthusiasts would prefer to store their beverages in a more convenient location which is exclusively reserved for beverages so that access to the beverages is unfettered by other items which may have to be moved aside to reach the beverages. Also, many snowmobilers would prefer being able to remove their beverage from storage without having to dismount from the snowmobile and walk around to the back side of the snowmobile where the access panel or door on a conventional trunk bag is typically located.
Another disadvantage with storing beverages loosely in a trunk bag is that the beverages can roll around during operation of the snowmobile. This can cause the beverage containers to collide with and possibly damage other items such as cameras. Also, free movement of a loose beverage container containing a carbonated beverage can cause carbon dioxide to evolve from the liquid beverage and pressurize the air or head space in the can. If such a container is opened immediately after being agitated, the contents will be forcefully ejected from the container by the gas pressure.